Derita Anak Asrama
by adek Fuu bang
Summary: hanya humor gagal... T T #faktor stress


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : humor (gagal?), Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, plot gak jelas, gajeness, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

So? Enjoy..

Derita Anak Asrama

A Story by Adek Fuu Bang

Semburat mentari pagi menelusup diantara tirai putih, beberapa diantaranya berhasil menembus pertahanan tirai itu untuk melindungi seorang pemuda yang sedang bergelung didalam selimut. Kaos orange bergambar ramen yang membungkus tubuh tan itu sedikit tersingkap. Berusaha menghindari pancaran sang mentari, pemuda itu membalikkan badannya membelakangi jendela dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal yang sudal kumal karna dipeluk semalaman.

Dering alarm mulai menggema dikamar itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi itu untuk sebentar sebelum tangan pemuda itu terjulur dan melemparkan benda bundar itu kesudut kamar. Merasa instingnya mulai bekerja, pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk fokus- fokus bangun. Digaruknya kepalanya yang terasa gatal. Dia yakin dengan instingnya, semua itu memang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Karna takkan ada kesempatan nantinya, dan dia tak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi.

'Oh tuhan, berikanlah hambamu kekuatan untuk melalui semuanya nanti' batinnya langsung memanjatkan doa, mengharapkannya dengan hati tulus walaupun yang didapatnya hanya secuil kekuatan yang menjadi bala bantuan untuknya nanti, dan walau itu mungkin percuma, ia tahu- amat sangat bahwa ia takkan sanggup untuk melalui itu semua nanti.

Pemuda itu yang bernama Naruto, memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk memulai persiapannya hari itu. Ternyata perjuangan itu memang harus dilakukannya, tak peduli apapun keadaanya. Meregangkan badan untuk mengeyahkan segala rasa kantuk ditubuhnya, dan ia mulai menjejakkan kakinya diatas lantai yang terasa dingin dipagi itu, seakan meremehkan perjuangan pemuda itu dan memerintahkannya untuk segara kembali keatas ranjang. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia mengindahkan semua isyarat pagi itu.

Mulai berlari kecil dan sesekali lompat kecil dilantai, otaknya mulai menyusun strategi untuk melalui semua rintangan dihadapannya. Ia memerlukan kekuatan dan jiwa yang kuat walau hanya berbekal olahraga kecil itu, karna hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya, batinnya miris. "tuhan, bantulah hamba" bibirnya kembali melirihkan sebait harapan untuk menghadapi semuanya nanti.

Merasa siap dengan semua perbekalannya yang dimilikinya, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki, membuka tabir pelindungnya. Harus, dia harus melakukan ini, ini memang kewajibannya dan jangan tertawa kalau kamu mengetahui cerita dibalik semua ini, karna sungguh apa yang dirasakan Naruto murni berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia bisa berpaling dan kembali, namun itu akan melukainya lebih dalam dengan luka tak berdarah. Dan cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya kehilangan arah.

Suara langkah kakinya bergema dilorong itu, lorong yang akan menjadi saksi akan kekalahannya. Bukankah dia sudah optimis? Oh sungguh jika kamu berada dalam situasi seperti yang dialami Naruto, mungkin kamu akan berbalik dan melupakan semuanya. Tapi sanubari Naruto berontak, tak ingin mengijinkan tubuhnya untuk berbalik. Goresan dinding yang dilihatnya seolah menjadi nyata dan berusaha menelannya hidup-hidup. Noda itu juga kembali menghalanginya. Tiba-tiba Naruto berputar diudara, menghindari serangan mendadak yang cukup membuat adrenalinnya memompa cepat, serangan awal hah?

Dan kini apa yang ditakutkannya benar terjadi. Semua tak semudah yang diharapkan. Naruto takkan menyerah, walaupun nafasnya sudah tersendat ia mulai menyusun strategi lagi. Arah jam 2 ada lima orang, kalau dia bisa melewatinya dia merengsek maju melewati 3 orang lainnya didepan mereka berlima. Yosh! Dia akan mencoba kembali, diabaikan ngilu dikakinya akibat serangan pertaman tadi. Naruto kembali berdiri, mulai melangkahkan kakinya memutar sedikit badannya kemudian menerjang orang pertama yang dihadapannya.

Ternyata semua tak semudah pikirannya, orang itu berhasil berkelit dari serangan Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menunduk, memutar badan dari posisi bawah dan kembali berdiri, berhasil melewati satu orang. Seakan tak mengijinkan Naruto lolos begitu saja, orang tadi berusaha menggapai ujung baju Naruto berniat menarik dan mencampakkannya kembali kebelakang. Naruto pun segera lompat menghindari serangan yang diterimanya.

Hup,

Dan Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

Orang kedua, batin Naruto segera mengabsen orang didepannya. Naruto menarik pundak orang didepannya dan menjadikannya pijakan yang membantunya kembali melewati orang ketiga. Ujung mata Naruto melirik sekilas kebawah dari posisinya yang sedang melayang diantara musuhnya. Satu.. dua.. tiga.. ah, Naruto tak sempat menghitung semuanya saat sebuat kepalan tangan meluncur kearah rahang kirinya, dengan gerakan sepersekian detik Naruto menahan kepalan tangan itu lalu memelintir kearah belakang seiring dengan kakinya yang mulai menapak lantai, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat ia kembali harus melompat menghindari sapuan kaki.

Satu serangan.. dua.. tiga, ah Naruto sudah lupa berapa serangan yang diterimanya didepan pintu itu. Bahkan untuk meraih secercah harapan itu tak sempat dirasakan tangan Naruto. Kembali menyikut orang dibelakangnya, melancarkan kakinya kearah orang lainnya, Naruto menarik leher tubuh musuh didepannya dan menghempaskan kearah belakang. Sedikit lagi Naruto dapan meraih itu, sedikit lagi. Dan yak! Kini dia dah meraihnya…

"OII TEME! CEPAT KELUAR! KAMI BISA TERLAMBAT" Naruto berteriak sekencang mungkin sampai rasanya teggorokannya kering, tiba-tiba semua orang berhenti seakan ada sesuatu yang membekukan mereka. Dan sedetik kemudian keluarlah pemuda lain dari balik pintu itu sambil menggosokkan handuk putih pada rambut ravennya.

"berisik Dobe! Kalau tidak mau mengantri sebaiknya kau bangun pagi" pemuda itu yang bernama Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi dari antrian atau lebih tepatnya serbuan pada murid yang berebut masuk kekamar mandi yang baru saja dipakainya.

Hening~~ seakan sadar dengan keadaan yang terjadi, para murid itu kembali gaduh memperebutkan masuk kekamar mandi asrama laki-laki itu.

"Naruto, kami sudah mengantri sejak tadi" pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik segera menarik baju Naruto untuk menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi

"minggir Kiba, aku duluan yang masuk" pemuda bernama Shino segera maju untuk masuk kekamar mandi"

"aku duluan baka!"

"geser sialan"

"lebih baik kalian minggir!"

"urusai!"

Dan teriakan-terikan lainnya segera bergema dilorong kecil menuju kamar mandi. Dan dengusan kembali keluar dari pemuda yang menyender didinding, handuk biru tersampir dibahunya "kehidupan asrama memang menyebalkan dan merepotkan.."

END~

A/N..

Fic gak jelas yang keluar tiba-tiba saat Fuu bosan disekolah -_-

Betulanlah, ni sekolah nyebelin banget! Belajar kagak, disuruhu dateng iya. Kamvret!

Oke, sekian celotehan Fuu~

Semua komentar, saran, kritik, flame dsb~ akan Fuu terima.

Review?


End file.
